wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział IX
Jeszczech były po świątkach umajenia chałup do cna nie przewiędły, kiej któregoś dnia rankiem najniespodziewaniej zjawił się Rocho. Jeno co dopiero po mszy i długiej rozmowie z księdzem pokazał się na wsi. Niewiela ludzi kręciło się w obejściach, że to pora była osypywania ziemniaków, lecz skoro się rozniesło, jako Rocho idzie przez wieś, wnet ci ten i ów na drogę śpieszył witać dawno nie widzianego. A on zaś szedł, jak zawdy na kiju się wspierając, wolniuśko, z podniesioną głową, w tej ci samej kapocie szarej, i tak samo z różańcami na szyi; wiater mu rozgarniał siwe włosy, a chuda twarz jaśniała dziwną dobrocią i weselem. Wodził oczyma po chałupach i sadach, prześmiechując się radośnie do wszyćkiego, witał się z każdym z osobna, że nawet dzieciom, co się były do niego garnęły, głowiny przygładzał poczciwie, zaś do kobiet pierwszy zagadywał, tak był rad, że wszystko zastaje po dawnemu. – W Częstochowie byłem na odpuście – odpowiadał, gdy napierali ciekawie, kaj się to zadziewał przez tyla czasu. Ale tak się szczerze, cieszyli z jego powrotu, że zaraz po drodze jęli mu rozpowiadać lipeckie nowiny, a ktosik już i rady jakiejś zasięgał, zaś drugi chciał się wyżalić, odwodząc go na stronę i supląc przed nim turbacje, kiejby ten grosz na ostatnią potrzebę schowany. – Do cna ustałem, dzień jaki odpocznę – tłumaczył się zbywająco. Na prześcigi jęli go zapraszać do swoich chałup. – Na tymczasem zakwateruję się u Macieja, jużem to Hance przyobiecał; a przyjmie mnie kto potem, do tego przystanę na dłużej. I żwawo ruszył do Borynów. Juści, co Hanka przyjęła go radośnie i z całego serca ugaszczać chciała, ale skoro jeno złożył torby i odzipnął nieco, do starego się wybrał. – A obaczcie ich, leżą w sadzie, że to gorąc w chałupie. Mleka wama bez ten czas uwarzę, a może byście i jajków zjedli? co? Ale Rocho już był w sadzie i chyłkiem przebierał się pod gałęziami do chorego, któren leżał w półkoszku, wymoszczonym pierzyną, i kożuchem przyokryty. Łapa, zwinięty w kłębek, warował mu przy nogach, a Witków bociek gajdał się pociesznie między drzewami kieby na straży. Sad był stary i mroczny; rozrosłe drzewiny tak przysłaniały niebo, że dołem na murawach jeno niekajś gmerały się słoneczne pręgi, podobne złotym pająkom. Maciej wznak leżał. Rozruchane gałęzie z cichym poszumem chwiały się nad nim płachtą cieniów, że jeno czasem, kiej ją wiater ozdarł, słońce chlustało mu w oczy i coraz kawał modrego nieba się odsłaniał. Rocho przysiadł. Drzewa szumiały, czasem pies warknął na muchy, a niekiedy rozświegotane jaskółki śmignęły wskroś pni czarnych na pola zielone i rozkołysane. Chory naraz zwrócił się do niego. – Poznajecie mnie, Macieju, co? Poznajecie? Borynie leciuśki przyśmiech wionął po twarzy, oczy się zatrzepały i jął ruchać sinymi wargami, ale głosu nie dobył. – Jak Pan Jezus przemieni, to możecie jeszcze wyzdrowieć. Snadź rozumiał, gdyż potrząsł głową i jakby niechętnie odwrócił się od niego. Zapatrzył się znowu w rozkołysane gałęzie i w te słoneczne bryzgi, zalewające mu oczy raz po raz. Rocho jeno westchnął, przeżegnał go i odszedł. – Prawda, co ojcu jakby już lepiej? – pytała Hanka. Długo coś miarkował, aż rzekł cichym, ważnym głosem: – Toć i lampa przed zagaśnięciem żywszym płomieniem wystrzeli na ostatku: Mnie się zdaje, co Maciej już dochodzi... Aż mi nawet dziwno, że jeszcze żyje; przecież na wiór wysechł... – Dyć jeść nic nie chce, nawet mleka nie zawsze popije. – Musicie być gotowe; że lada dzień skończy. – Pewnie, że tak, mój Boże, pewnie. To samo wczoraj mówił Jambroży, a nawet radził, żeby już nie czekać i trumnę obstalować. – Każcie zrobić, nie będzie długo czekała, nie... Jak duszy pilno ze świata, niczym jej nie powstrzyma, nawet płakaniem, boby już poniektóre całe wieki ostawały między nami – mówił smutnie, zabierając się do mleka, które mu narządziła, i popijając z wolna, wypytywał, co się tu we wsi działo. Powtarzała, co już był słyszał po drodze od drugich, i o swoich kłopotach jęła się skwapnie a szeroko rozwodzić. – Kaj to Józka? – przerwał jej niecierpliwie. – W polu, ziemniaki osypuje z komornicami i Jagustynką, zaś Pietrek pojechał do lasu: zwozi Stachowi drzewo na chałupę. – Buduje się to? – Przeciek pan Jacek dał mu dziesięć chojarów. – Dał mu? Powiadali mi coś o tym, ale nie uwierzyłem. – Bo to i nie do wiary! Zrazu nikto nie powierzył. Obiecał, ale przeciech niejeden obiecuje. Obiecanka cacanka, a głupiemu radość – powiedają. A pan Jacek dał Stachowi list i kazał mu z nim iść do dziedzica. Nawet Weronka się przeciwiła, by szedł, bo powiada, co będzie buty darł na darmo?... jeszcze się z niego wyśmieją, że zawierzył głupiemu... Ale Stacho się uparł i poszedł. I powiada, że może w pacierz po oddaniu listu dziedzic go kazał zawołać na pokoje, poczęstował gorzałką i rzekł: "Przyjeżdżaj z wozami, to ci borowy wycechuje dziesięć sztuk budulcu..." Dał mu Kłąb koni, dał sołtys, dałam i ja Pietrka. Dziedzic już na nich czekał w porębie i zaraz sam wybrał co najśmiglejsze z tych, co to je zimą cięli la Żydów. No i zwożą, bo dobrze trzydzieści wozów będzie z gałęziami. Stacho galantą chałupę se wyszykuje! Nie potrza mówić, jak panu Jackowi dziękował i przepraszał; bo po prawdzie wszyscy go mieli za dziadaka i za głupawego, że to nie wiada, z czego żyje, i pod figurami, to we zbożach grywa na skrzypicy, a czasem tak bele co i nie do składu powie, jako ten niespełna rozumu... A on taki pan, że mu sam dziedzic posłuszny!... Kto by to przódzi dał wiarę?... – Nie patrzcie na człowieka, jeno na jego uczynki. – Ale dać tylachna drzewa, które, jak Mateusz rachuje, warto z tysiąc złotych, i to jeno za Bóg zapłać, tego jeszcze nie bywało! – Powiadali, co za to starą chałupę bierze w dożywocie... – Hale, tyle warta co ten trep rozłupany! Jużeśwa nawet myśleli, czy w tej dobroci nie ma jakiego podejścia, jaże Weronka dobrodzieja się redziła. Skrzyczał ją, że głupia. – Bo i prawda. Dają – to brać i Bogu za łaskę dziękować. – Przeciek człowiek niezwyczajny brać darmochy i jeszczech od dziedziców! Słyszane to rzeczy! Jakże, kiej to chto chłopu dał co z dobroci? Żeby po najmniejszą poredę iść, a i to na ręce patrzą, zaś w urzędzie się przez grosza nie pokaż, bo ci jutro przyjść każą albo za niedzielę... Przez tę Antkową sprawę dobrze poznałam, jakie to jest urządzenie na świecie i niemało już pieniędzy wyniesłam... – Dobrze, coście mi Antka wspomnieli. Wstępowałem do miasta. – Toście go może widzieli? – Nie było czasu. – Jeździłam niedawno, nie puścili me do niego. Bóg wie, kiej go obaczę. – Może i prędzej, niźli miarkujecie – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Jezus, co wy powiadacie! – Prawdę! W głównym urzędzie powiedzieli mi, że Antka mogą przed sprawą puścić na wolę, jeśli kto poręczy za nim, co nie ucieknie, albo da w zastaw sądowi pięćset rubli. – Rychtyk podobnie i kowal mówił! – jęła zaraz opowiadać jego rady co do słowa. – Rada dobra, ale że to Michałowa, nieprzezpieczna: ma on tu coś w tym, ma... Ze sprzedaniem się nie śpieszyć: z grontu wyjeżdża się w ogiery, a powraca rakiem, na czworakach... Co inszego trzeba wynaleźć... Może by kto poręczył?... przewiedzieć się potrza między ludźmi... Juści, żeby pieniądze były... – Może by się i nalazły – szepnęła ciszej. – Mam cosik gotowego grosza, jeno zrachować nie poredziłam, ale może by chwaciło... – Pokażcie; to razem przeliczymy. Zniknęła gdziesik w obejściu, a powróciwszy po jakimś pacierzu przywarła drzwi na zasuwę i położyła mu węzełek na kolana. Były w nim papierowe pieniądze, były i srebrne nawet było parę złotych i sześć biczów korali. – To po matce, dał je Jagnie, a potem snadź odebrał – szepnęła przykucając przed ławą, na której Rocho rozliczał. – Czterysta trzydzieści dwa ruble i pięć złotych! Od Macieja, co? – Tak... juści... dał mi po świętach... – jąkała czerwieniąc się. – Na zastaw nie starczy, ale moglibyście co sprzedać z inwentarza! – Juści, mogłabym przedać maciorę... krowę jałową też by można, zbędna, Żyd już o nią przepytywał... to parę korczyków zboża... – A widzicie, ziarnko do ziarnka i zbierze się miarka. Bez niczyjej pomocy Antka wykupimy. Wie to kto o waszych pieniądzach? – Ojciec mi dali na ratowanie Antka, przykazując, abym nikomu ni słówkiem nie pisnęła. Wama pierwszemu się zawierzam. Jakby Michał... – Nie rozgłoszę, bądźcie spokojni. Jak powiadomią, że pora, pojadę z wami po Antka. Uładzi się jakoś na dobre, uładzi, moi kochani – szeptał całując ją w głowę, bo mu się do nóg rzuciła z podzięką. – Rodzony ociec lepszy by nie był – wołała z płaczem. – Wróci chłop, Panu Bogu podziękujecie. Gdzie to Jagusia? – Dyć jeszcze do dnia pojechała do miasta z matką i z wójtem. Powiadały, co do rejenta, stara pono gront przepisuje na córkę. – Wszystko Jagnie? a chłopaki? – Przez złość do nich, że to chcą działów. Piekło tam u nich, a to dzień nie mija przez kłótni; zaś wójt broni Dominikowej, opiekunem był nad sierotami jeszcze po śmierci Dominika. – A ja myślałem, że co inszego, bo to mi różnie opowiadali. – To świętą prawdę mówili. Jagną się ano opiekują, ale tak, co mi wstyd rozpowiadać podrobnie. Stary jeszcze rzęzi, a ta jak suka... Nie powtarzałabym po kim, ale samam ich w sadzie zdybała, no... – Dajcie mi gdzie wypocząć – przerwał jej powstając z ławy. Chciała mu słać Józine łóżko, ale wolał iść do stodoły. – Pieniądze dobrze schowajcie – ostrzegł ją jeszcze i poszedł. Aż dopiero po południu się pokazał, zjadł obiad i na wieś się wybierał, kiej Hanka z wielką nieśmiałością się odezwała: – Byście mi to, Rochu, ołtarz pomogli przystroić... – Prawda, jutro Boże Ciało. Gdzież to go stawiacie? – Gdzie i co rok, przed gankiem. Pietrka ino patrzeć z lasu, przywiezie gaci jodłowej i świerczaków, zaś Jagustynkę z Józką zarno po obiedzie pchnęłam po ziela na wianki. – A świece, lichtarze macie to już? – Jambroży przyobiecał przynieść z kościoła wczesnym rankiem. – U kogóż to jeszcze będą stawiali ołtarze? – Po naszej stronie u wójta, zaś po tamtej u młynarza i przed Płoszkami. – Pomogę wam, wstąpię jeno do pana Jacka i przed zmierzchem przyjdę. – Każcie Weronce, by zaraz z rana przyszła pomagać! Kiwnął głową i poszedł już prosto do Stachowej rudery. Pan Jacek siedział na progu, jak zawdy, papierosa palił, bródkę skubał i przewłóczył oczyma po rozkołysanych zbożach, i za ptakami patrzył. Zaś przed chałupą i pod trześniami leżało już parę tęgich chojarów i kupy wierzchołów i gałęzi, stary Bylica kole nich łaził, wymierzał toporzyskiem, gdzie jaki sęk odciupnął siekierą i cięgiem mruczał: – I tyś przyszedł na nasze podwórko... juści... galantyś, widzę... Bóg ci zapłać... zaraz cię Mateusz do ostrego kantu wyrychtuje... na przyciesie zdatnyś... sucho miał będziesz, nie bój się... – Jakby do żywej osoby mówi – szepnął zdziwiony Rocho. – Siadajcie. Z radości w głowie mu się pomieszało, całe dnie tak przesiaduje przy drzewie. Słuchajcie no. – A i ty wystałaś się, chudziaczko, w boru, to se teraz odpoczniesz... juści, nikto cię już nie ruszy!.. – gadał stary gładząc miłosnymi rękoma żółtą, złuszczoną korę sosny. Polazł do najgrubszej, zwalonej na dróżkę, kucnął przed przekrojem i patrząc z lubością na żółte, nabrzmiałe żywicą słoje, mamrotał: – Tylachnaś, a dali ci radę! co? Żydy by cię do miasta wywiezły, a tak Pan Jezus pozwolił, co u swoich ostaniesz, u gospodarzy, obrazy na tobie powieszą, ksiądz cie wodą święconą skropi, juści... co?... Pan Jacek jeno prześmiechał się z tego nieznacznie i pogadawszy cosik z Rochem, wziął skrzypki pod pachę i miedzami ruszył ku borom. Rocho zaś potem u Weronki siedział wysłuchując różności. Na świecie miało się już pod wieczór, upał przechodził, a nawet już od łąk przewiewały chłodnawe ciągi, wiater też niezgorzej jął dmuchać od samego południa, że żytnie pola, rdzawe od młodych kłosów, toczyły się skłębione kiej wody, raz po raz zakolebały się gwałtownie, zakręciły wirem i chlustały ku drogom i miedzom, jakby już ino, ino wylać się miały; ale jeno tłukły płowymi grzywami o ziemię i poddawały się w tył, kiej stado źrebców dęba stających. Wiater z różnych stron parł na nie i miotał kiejby la zabawy, że wzburzone znowu hulały po zagonach pełne gurb płowych, zielonych zatok, rdzawych smug i chrzęstu, i trzepotów. Skowronki wydzwaniały wysoko, czasem stado wron przeciągnęło, ważąc się na wietrze i spadając odpoczywać na rozkołysanych drzewinach. Słońce już czerwieniało opuszczając się coraz niżej i po całym świecie, po polach rozkołysanych i po sadach trzepoczących się niby stada na uwięzi rozlewał się z wolna czerwonawy brzask kończącego się dnia. Zaś z powodu jutrzejszego święta ludzie wcześniej schodzili z pól, kobiety wiły wianki przed chałupami, dzieci znosiły naręcza tataraku, przed Płoszkami i młynarzem stożyły się brzeziny i świerki, które wkopywali, kaj miały się stawiać ołtarze, gdzie już i dzieuchy maiły ściany, drogę też miejscami równali zasypując wyboiska, któraś też jeszcze prała nad stawem, że ino kijanka trzaskała i gęsi strachliwie gęgały. Rocho właśnie zbierał się wyjść od Weronki, kiej na topolowej we srogiej kurzawie ukazał się ktosik pędzący na koniu. Wstrzymywały go nieco wozy ze Stachowym drzewem, że polem chciał objeżdżać. – Te! konia ochwacisz, kaj ci tak pilno! – krzyczeli. Wyminął ich jakoś i pognał do wsi z całych sił, jaże koniowi zagrała wątroba. – Hej! Adam, poczekaj no! – wołał Rocho. Kłębiak wstrzymał się nieco i jął krzyczeć z całych sił: – A to nie wiecie, jakieś zabite leżą w boru! Jezus, zatkało me całkiem. Konia pasłem na smugu i jużeśmy z Gulbasiakiem jechali do dom, aż tu przed Borynowym krzyżem koń się rzucił w bok, jażem bęcnął na ziem. Patrzę: ki licho strachnęło konia? a tu jakieś ludzie w jałowcach leżą... Wołalim, a oni nic, leżą kieby pomarłe... – Głupi, będzie tu cudeńka rozpowiadał! – zawrzeszczeli. – Obaczcie sami: leżą tam! Gulbasiak też widział, jeno co ze strachu w las pognał do komornic, które susz zbierały. Nieżywe leżą. – W imię Ojca i Syna, to jedźże do wójta powiadomić! – Wójt jeszcze z miasta nie przyjechali – rzekł ktosik. – To sołtysowi dać znać!... kole kowala drogę poprawia z chłopakami!... – wołali za nim, bo już ostrym galopem się puścił. Juści, co po wsi w ten mig się rozgłosiło o pomordowanych, wrzask się czynił zgrozy pełen i bieganina, ludzie jaże się żegnali z przerażenia. A nim słońce zaszło, z pół wsi wyległo na drogi. Ktoś dobrodzieja uwiadomił, że wyszedł przed plebanię rozpytywać, kupą już tam szli niemałą, rając z cicha, młodsi puścili się nieco naprzód topolową, a wszyscy z wielką niecierpliwością czekali na sołtysa, któren wozem pojechał zabierając ze sobą Kłęba i parobków. Długo czekali, bo dopiero o zmierzchu powrócił; ale ku niemałemu zdumieniu wójtowymi końmi i bryką. Zły był jakiś, bo srodze klął i podcinał szkapy, ani myśląc przystawać przed ciżbą, ale ktoś konie za uzdy chwycił, że musiał przystanąć i rzekł: – Juchy te chłopaki, wymyśliły sobie co niebądź la zabawy. Żadnych zabitych nie było w lesie, ludzie se jakieś spały pod krzakami. Złapię Kłębiaka, to ja mu dam strachania. Spotkałem po drodze wójta i zabrałem się z nim, to cała historia. Wio! maluśkie! – A cóż to, wójt chory, że leży kiej baran? – pytał ktoś zaglądając do wasąga. – Śpik go zmorzył i tyla! – śmignął konie i już kłusem ruszył. – Ścierwy te wisusy, żeby taką rzecz wymyślić! – Gulbasiaka to sprawka, on pierwszy do psich figlów! – Rzemieniem by ich złoić, co mają ludzi trwożyć po próżności! Wyrzekali z oburzeniem, rozchodząc się z wolna po chałupach. Jeszcze gdzieniegdzie stojali kupkami nad stawem sczerwienionym od zórz, gdy się pokazały komornice z ciężkimi brzemionami drzewa na plecach. Kozłowa szła na przedzie, jaże wpół zgięta pod ciężarem, i dojrzawszy ludzi wsparła się brzemieniem o drzewo. – Sołtys waju dobrze ocyganił! – powiedziała ledwie zipiąc z utrudzenia. – Zabitych w lesie nie było, to prawda, ale może co gorszego. I skoro zebrało się więcej ludzi, zwabionych jej głosem, puściła ozór: – Wracalim podleśną drogą ku krzyżowi, aż tu Gulbasiak leci naprzeciw i krzyczy zestrachany: "Pod jałowcami jakieś zabite leżą!" Zabite, to zabite, myślę, ale warto zawdy obejrzeć Poszliśmy... widzim z dala, prawda, leżą jakieś ludzie kieby nieżywe... jeno im kulasy sterczą spod jałowców. Filipka me ciąga, by uciekać... Grzelowa już pacierz trzepie i mnie też mróz po plecach chodził, alem się przeżegnała, podchodzę bliżej... patrzę... a to pan wójt leży przez kapoty, a pobok Jagusia Borynowa... i śpią se w najlepsze. Spili się w mieście, gorąc był, to se chcieli wypocząć w chłodzie i pojamorować. Jaże buchała od nich gorzałka! Nie budzilim: niech świadki przyjdą, niech cała wieś obaczy, co się wyprawia! Wstyd mówić, jak była rozdziana; jaże Filipka z litości przyokryła ją zapaską. Czysta sodoma. Stara jestem, a jeszcze o takim zgorszeniu nie słyszałam. Sołtys zaraz przyjechał i budził, Jagna w pola uciekła, zaś pana wójta ledwie na wóz wdygowali, spity był kiej świnia! – Jezus, tego jeszcze w Lipcach nie bywało – jęknęła któraś. – Żeby to parobek z dziewką, ale to gospodarz, ociec dzieciom i wójt! – A Boryna ze śmiercią się mocuje, wody mu nie ma kto podać, a ta... – Ja bym ją ze wsi wyświeciła! ja bym ścierwę rózgami pod kościołem siekła! – zaczęła znowu wrzeszczeć Kozłowa. – Zgorszenie samo krzyczy; co tu dodawać? – uspokajały ją kobiety, załamując ręce. – A kaj Dominikowa? – Z rozmysłem ją w mieście ostawili, bych nie przeszkadzała... – Jezu, strach pomyśleć, co się wyprawia teraz na świecie! – Taki grzech, takie zgorszenie, dyć wstyd na całą wieś padnie! – Jagna się ta osławy nie boja, jutro gotowa to samo robić. Wyrzekali po chałupach, załamując ręce, że już z tej zgrozy i oburzenia co miętsze kobiety płakały spodziewając się kary srogiej od Boga na wszystkich ludzi. Cała wieś się trzęsła od gadań i lamentów. Tylko jedne chłopaki, co się były zeszły na most, wzięły Gulbasiaka rozpytywać podrobno i prześmiewały się z całej historii. – To ci kokot z wójta, no! to chwat! – śmiał się Wachnik Adam. – Odpokutuje jeszcze za te jamory: kobieta łeb mu obedrze! – I z pół roku nie przypuści do siebie. – Po Jagusi to i nieśpieszno mu będzie do swojej. – Psiachmać, la Jagny każden by się ważył na wszystko... – Jeszcze by! kobieta kiej łania, że nie wiada, czy nalazłby śliczniejszą w jakim dworze: ledwie spojrzy na człowieka, a już ciągotki biorą. – Miód, nie kobieta, nie dziwno mi też, co Antek Boryna... – Dajta spokój, chłopaki! Gulbasiak łże jedno, Kozłowa drugie, a baby przez zazdrość jeszcze dokładają, zaś po prawdzie to nie wiadomo, jak było... Na niejedną pyskują, choć najpoczciwsza – zaczął mówić Mateusz jakimś smutnym i wielce strapionym głosem, ale nie skończył, gdyż się zjawił między nimi Grzela, wójtów brat. – Cóż? Pietr śpią jeszcze? – pytali ciekawsi. – Brat mój rodzony, ale kto tak robi, psem mi jest od dzisiaj! Ale ta ścierwa wszystkiemu winowata! – wybuchnął wściekłością. – A nieprawda! – wrzasnął naraz Pietrek, parobek Borynów, przedzierając się z pięściami do Grzeli – któren tak szczeka, łże jak pies! Zdumieli się tą niespodzianą obroną, a on wytrząchając pięściami krzyczał: – Wójt jeno winien! To ona mu korale zwoziła? ona go do karczmy ciągała? ona po całych nocach w sadzie warowała, co? Dobrze wiem, jak przyniewalał i kusił; A może i jakich kropli jej zadał, by mu się nie oparła! – Obrońca zapowietrzony! nie ciep się tak, bo obertelek zgubisz. – Dowie się, co ją bronisz, to ci zasługi podniesie. – Albo jakie portki po Macieju ochfiaruje! Aż się pokładali ze śmiechów i przekpiwań. – Chłop za nią nie stanie się upomnieć ani kto drugi, to ja bronił będę... A będę, psiakrew, i niech jeszcze usłyszę złe słowo, pięści nie pożałuję... Pyskacze juchy, kieby się to przytrafiło z którego siostrą albo kobietą, to by mordy stulili! – Zawrzyj i ty pysk, parobie jeden! nie twoja sprawa, pilnuj se końskich ogonów! – gruchnął na niego Stacho Płoszka. – I bacz, byś czego przódzi nie oberwał – dodał Wachnik. – A od gospodarzy ci zasie, kołtunie jeden! – dorzucił jeszcze któryś na odchodne. – Gospodarze parszywe, dziedzice ścierwy! Ja służę, ale kryjomo ćwiartek nie wynoszę do Żyda ni z komory niczegój nie porywam! Jeszcze me nie znacie! – krzyczał za odchodzącymi śpiesznie, bo nijako się im zrobiło, że nie odzywając się już na jego wrzaski, porozchodzili się po chałupach. Wieczór się już zrobił, jeno że jakiś wietrzny i dziwnie jasny; dawno bowiem było po zachodzie, a na niebie jeszcze leżały szerokie zatoki zórz krwawych, kieby mrowiska porozrywane, i wzbierały z wolna wielgachne chmurzyska. Jakiś niepokój rozwiewał się nad światem, wiater pohukiwał wysoko, że tylko co najwyższe drzewa szarpały się wierzchołkami; ptaki jakieś z wrzaskiem przeciągały niedojrzane, gęsi też nie wiada czemu krzyczały po obejściach, a psy ujadały kiej wściekłe, wybiegając aż na pola. Zaś w chałupach też było podobnie, bo po kolacji nikto w izbach nie ostał ni na progach siadał, jak zwyczajnie: wszyscy do sąsiadów szli kupiąc się przed opłotkami, a z cicha poredzając. Wieś była kiej wymarła; nie rozlegały się śmiechy ni śpiewki, jak zawdy w ciepły wieczór, bo wszystkie szeptem raili strzegąc się dzieci i dzieuch i wszystkich przejmowało jednakie oburzenie i zgroza. U Hanki też się zebrało na ganku parę kum: przyleciały się nad nią użalać i co nowego o Jagnie dowiedzieć. Poczynały z różnych stron, ale Hanka odrzekła smutnie: – Wstyd to i obraza boska, ale i niemałe nieszczęście. – Pewnie, a jutro cała parafia będzie o tym wiedziała. – I zaraz powiedzą, że co najgorsze, to w Lipcach się staje. – I na wszystkie lipeckie kobiety wstyd padnie. – Bo wszyćkie takie święte, że niechby je kto tak przyniewalał, to samo by zrobiły! – zaszydziła Jagustynka. – Cichocie, nie pora na prześmiechy! – zgromiła ją Hanka wyniośle i już ani słowem się nie ozwała. Jeszcze ją dusił wstyd, ale gniew, co ją zrazu chwycił na Jagnę, już się kajś zapodział, że skoro kumy się porozchodziły, zajrzała na drugą stronę, niby to do Macieja, ale dojrzawszy Jagusię śpiącą w ubraniu przywarła drzwi i po omacku rozebrała ją starannie. – Niech Bóg broni takiej doli! – myślała potem z dziwną litością i jeszcze parę razy tego wieczora zaglądała do niej. Jagustynka musiała cosik zmiarkować, bo rzekła jakby niechcący: – Jagna bez grzechu nie jest, ale wójt najwinniejszy. – Prawda, i jemu powinni zapłacić za wszystko, jemu! – przytwierdzała tak zajadle Hanka, jaże Pietrek spojrzał na nią dziękczynnie. I dobrze utrafiły, bo do późna w noc stary Płoszka i Kozły latały po wsi podburzając ludzi przeciw niemu. Płoszka nawet do chałup zachodził i niby to żartami gadał: – Udał się nam wójt, w całym powiecie nie najdzie większego chwata! A że jakoś nie bardzo mu basowali, do karczmy pociągnął. Było już tam kilku pomniejszych gospodarzy, postawił im gorzałki raz i drugi, aż kiej się podcięli, swoje jął wykładać: – Wójt nam się sprawia? co? – Nie pierwszyzna mu przecież! – rzucił ostrożnie Kobus. – Trzymam o nim swoje i nie puszczę z gęby, trzymam! – mruczał podpiły zdziebko Sikora wspierając się ciężko na szynkwasie. – Trzymaj se i co drugiego w zębach: nikto ci nie wydziera! – buchnął Płoszka i już cicho jął podjudzać na wójta prawiąc, jaki to zły przykład la ludzi daje, jaki wstyd przez niego i różne różności. – Trzymam i o tobie swoje, jeno ci nie powiem – mruczał znowu Sikora. – Zwalić go z urzędu, to jedyna rada, zaraz mu trąba zmięknie! – prawił stawiając nową kwaterkę. – Posadzilim go na wójtostwie, to mocnim i zesadzić! To, co dzisiaj zrobił, wstyd la całej wsi, aleć gorsze robił, z dziedzicem zawdy trzymał na szkodę gromady, szkołę chce w Lipcach stawiać, Miemców na Podlesie to on pono dziedzicowi naraił. A hula cięgiem, pije, stodołę sobie postawił, konia przykupił, mięso co tydzień jada i herbatę pija – za czyje to pieniądze? co? Juści, nie za swoje, jeno za gromadzkie... – To trzymam, co świńtuch jest wójt, ale i ty byś swojego ryja chciał wsadzić do koryta! – przerwał mu mamrot Sikory. – Spił się i bele co powiada: – Swoje trzymam, że cię na wójta nie wybierzem! Odsunęli się od niego i cosik długo w noc uredzali. Zaś nazajutrz jeszcze rozgłośniej jęli rozgadywać całą historię, bo ksiądz zabronił stawiania ołtarza przed wójtem, jak to co rok bywało. Juści, co się wszystkiego dowiedział i zaraz rano kazał wołać Dominikową, która była dopiero o północku wróciła, i taki był zły, że organistę zwymyślał, a Jambroża cybuchem przekropił. Ów dzień Bożego Ciała przyszedł był, jak i poprzednie, wielce pogodny, jeno dziwnie duszący i cichy; najmniejszy powiew nie przewiewał nad ziemią, słońce zarno od wschodu jęło prażyć niemiłosiernie, że w rozpalonym i suchym powietrzu liście mdlały powiędłe i zboża się kłoniły bezwładnie, piasek parzył w nogi kiej zarzewie, zaś ze ścian ściekały żywice, żarem wytopione. Folgował se Pan Jezus i prażył coraz mocniej, ale naród jakby na to nie baczył; gdyż już od samego świtania rejwach się czynił na wsi i sroga krętanina: szykowali się do kościoła, a dziewczyny, które miały nosić feretrony i sypać kwiatem przed dobrodziejem na procesji, biegały kiej oparzone jedne do drugich przymierzać stroiki, a czesać się i cudeńka wygadywać między sobą, zaś starsi na gwałt stroili ołtarze; stawiali u młynarzów, przed plebanią, zamiast u wójta, i przed Borynami, że Hanka wraz z domownikami już od świtu pomagała Rochowi. Skończyli też prawie pierwsi, a tak pięknie przybrali, jaże się ludzie zdumieli powiedając, co nawet piękniejszy od młynarzowego. I prawdę rzekli: przed gankiem stanęła kieby kapliczka, wypleciona z brzozowych gałęzi a zieleni, wykryli ją całą wełniakami, że jaże grała w oczach od kolorów, zaś w pośrodku, na podwyższeniu, stanął ołtarz, przykryty bieluśką i cieńką płachtą i zastawiony świecami a kwiatami w doinkach, które Józka oblepiła w strzyżki ze złotego papieru. Wielki obraz Matki Boskiej wisiał nad ołtarzem, a pobok zawiesili mniejsze, ile się jeno zmieściło. Zaś la większej przyozdoby nad samym ołtarzem przyczepili klatkę z kosem, którego Nastusia przyniesła: ptak się wydzierał po swojemu, że mu to Witek z cicha przygwizdywał. A całe opłotki od drogi wysadzone były świerczyną na przemian z brzózkami, żółtym piaskiem grubo wysypane i zarzucone tatarakiem. Józka znosiła całe naręcze modraków, ostróżek; wyczki polnej i przystrajała ściany kapliczki; opięła też nimi obrazy, lichtarze i co ino było można, że nawet ziemię przed ołtarzem potrząsnęła kwiatami; nie darowała i chałupie, gdyż całe ściany i okna ginęły pod zielenią, zaś w snopki dachu nawtykała tataraków. A przykładali się do roboty wszyscy zarówno, kromie jednej Jagusi, która wymknąwszy się z chałupy wczesnym rankiem; już się nie pokazała. Wprawdzie skończyli pierwsi, ale już słońce wynosiło się nad wieś i coraz więcej turkotało wozów, z drugich wsi jadących. Jęli się więc śpiesznie szykować do kościoła. Witek jeno ostał na straży w opłotkach, bo chmara dzieci cisnęła się oglądać ołtarz i przygwizdywać kosowi, że gałęzią odganiał, a nie mogąc poredzić puszczał na nich swojego boćka, któren snadź przyuczony, wysuwał się czająco i groził ostrym dziobem w bose nogi, jaże z wrzaskiem rozpierzchali się co chwila. Sygnaturka akuratnie się ozwała, kiej cały dom wyszedł. Józka biegła przodem, w bieli cała, w trzewikach zasznurowanych czerwonymi tasiemkami, z książką w ręku. – Witek, jak ci się widzę? co? – pytała obracając się przed nim na pięcie. – Galanto, kiej ta biała gąska! – odrzekł z podziwem. – Tyla się na tym rozumiesz co twój bociek. Hanka pedzieli, co żadna we wsi tak się nie przystroi – trzepała obciągając przykrótkie obleczenie. – Cie!... a kolana ci się czerwienią przez kieckę niby gęsi spod pierza. – Głupiś! Łapie w ogon se zajrzyj! Hale, boćka schowaj: ksiądz przyjdzie z procesją i jeszcze go obaczy i pozna – przestrzegała ciszej. – Prawda, że śwarna i przystrojona, a i gospodyni też się rozczapierza kiej ten indor! – szeptał wyglądając za nimi na drogę, ale wspomniawszy przestrogę zaciągnął boćka do dołu po ziemniakach, zaś la obrony przed dziećmi Łapie przykazał warować przed ołtarzem, a sam poleciał do Macieja, leżącego w sadzie, jak co dnia. Na wsi już całkiem ścichło, wszystkie wozy przejechały i ludzie przeszli, drogi opustoszały, jeno niekajś w opłotkach bawiły się dzieci, psy wylegały się w słońcu i jaskółki śmigały nad stawem w rozpalonym powietrzu, zaś w kościele zaraz po sygnaturce rozpoczęło się nabożeństwo, dobrodziej wyszedł ze sumą i organy zagrały, ale snadź wnet po kazaniu uderzyły wszystkie dzwony, i huknęli takim śpiewaniem, jaże gołębie porwały się z dachów, i naród jął się wywalać wielkimi drzwiami, a nad nim wychodziły chorągwie pochylone, światła gorejące i obrazy, niesione przez dziewczyny w biel przybrane, zaś w końcu wynosił się czerwony baldach, a pod nim ksiądz ze złocistą monstrancją w ręku wolniuśko zstępował ze schodów. A kiej się jako tako ustawili do procesji, czyniąc wskroś ciżby długą ulicę, obrzeżoną zapalonymi świecami, dobrodziej znowuj zaśpiewał: U drzwi Twoich stoję, Panie!... A wszystek naród odgruchnął mu w jeden ogromny, niebosiężny głos: Czekam na Twe zmiłowanie... I śpiewając ruszyli, cisnąc się we wrótniach smętarza i przepychając, gdyż zjazd był ogromny, cała parafia się stawiła, a nawet wszystkie dwory, że dziedzice prowadziły dobrodzieja i jeszcze w asyście szli pobok ze światłem, zaś baldach niesły gospodarze, jeno jakby na złość Lipczakom, same obce z drugich wsi. Cała procesja wywaliła się z cieniów smętarza na plac, jaże biały i wrzący od spieki, słońce lunęło w oczy, żywym ogniem prażąc, że już się wolno posuwali wśród bicia dzwonów, śpiewów, w pachnących dymach trybularza i w kłębach kurzawy, jaka się wnet podniesła, wśród świateł i tego kwiecia, sypanego pod nogi dobrodzieja. Powiedli się do pierwszego z prawej strony ołtarza, do Borynów; droga się w mig zapchała, jaże płoty trzeszczały, i niejeden we staw zleciał z wysokiego brzegu, i przydrożne drzewa się trzęsły od naporu. Walili ciężką, rozśpiewaną ciżbą głów kiejby tą rzeką mieniącą się od farb, zaś środkiem, niby łódź na fali, płynął czerwony baldach i chwiały się chorągwie, obrazy i święte figury całe w tiulach a kwiatach. Parli się w tłoku wielkim głowa przy głowie, ledwie już dysząc z żaru i ciasnoty, ale śpiewając z całego serca, całą mocą, wszystkimi gardzielami, że zdało się, jakoby wraz z nimi świat cały śpiewał chwałę Panu – jakoby te lipy wyniosłe, te czarne olchy, te rozgorzałe w słońcu wody, te śmigłe brzózki, te sady niskie i pola zielone, i dalekości okiem nieobjęte, i chałupy, i wszystko, co ino było, dokładało swój wtór serdeczny, nabrzmiały radością, że pieśń ogromna rozlewała się skłębionym grzmotem w rozżarzonym powietrzu i ku blademu niebu do słońca się podnosiła. Aż liście trzęsły się od głosów i ostatnie kwiaty z drzew leciały Przed Borynami ksiądz odczytał pierwszą Ewangelię i odpocząwszy ździebko, powiódł naród do młynarzowego ołtarza. Upał się był jeszcze podniósł, że już zgoła wytrzymać było nie sposób i kurz zapierał gardziele, słońce zbielało i po jasnym niebie jęły się zaciągać białawe, długie smugi; a rozprażone powietrze trzęsło się i mieniło w oczach kiej wrzątek – na burzę się zbierało. Już z dobrą godzinę ciągnęła się procesja i choć już ustawali ze spieki, a choć i sam proboszcz spotniały był i czerwony kiej burak, ale obchodzili z wolna, posobnie wszystkie ołtarze, przed każdym wysłuchując Ewangelie i śpiewając nowe pieśnie. A czasami, kiej naród ździebko ustawszy milknął, że ino tupot nóg się rozlegał, w onej cichości nagłej skowronki było słychać na polach, kukułka gdziesik kukała zawzięcie i jaskółki świegotały pod strzechami, zaś dzwony bimbały bezustannie; biły z wolna, a długim, mocnym i gorącym głosem. I chociaż naród znowuj śpiewał, chociaż chłopy nie żałowały gardzieli, kobiety wydzierały się cieniuśką nutą, dzieci piskały po swojemu, a małe dzwonki jazgotały i od ciężkiego tupotu dudniała wyschła ziemia – a głosy dzwonów wynosiły się nad wszystkim, śpiewały czysto i górnie, śpiewały niebosiężnie jakimś złocistym, głębokim głosem, przejętym radością i weselem, a tak krzepko i rozgłośnie, jakby kto walił młotami we słońce, iż wszystek świat zdał się kolebać i rozdzwaniać. Zaś kiej skończyli przed ołtarzami, to jeszcze długo trwało nabożeństwo w kościele, długo huczały organy i rozlegały się śpiewania. A ledwie co wysypali się przed kościół, bych nieco ochłonąć pod drzewami, grosz jaki dziadom wysupłać i zmówić się ze znajomkami, kiej pociemniało z nagła, daleki grzmot zahuczał i suchy, palący wiater zakręcił, że drzewa się zatargały i kurz się podniósł na drogach. Ludzie z bliższych wsi jęli na gwałt wyjeżdżać. Ale zrazu ino drobny deszcz przekropił, gorący i rzadki, że jeszcze parniej się stało i duszniej, zaś słońce paliło niemiłosierniej, a żaby nukały ciszej i senniej, jeno co jakoś pomroczało, dale się przyćmiły, zahuczały znowu grzmoty i na posiniałym wschodzie jęły migotać blade, krótkie błyskawice. Burza szła od wschodniej strony, kieby sierpem nadciągały ciężkie, granatowe płachty chmur, opite deszczem czy gradem, krótki a hukliwy wiater wyrywał się przodem, świszcząc po czubach drzew i szarpiąc zbożami, ptactwo z wrzaskiem uciekało pod dachy, nawet psy gnały do chałup, bydło wyrywało z pól, a po drogach już się kręciły słupy kurzawy, zaś grzmoty rozlegały się coraz bliżej. A nie wyszło i dwóch pacierzy, kiej słońce jęło się zatapiać w rudych, paskudnych tumanach i przeświecało kiejby zza szyby przepalonej, grzmoty już zahurkotały nad wsią i uderzył taki wicher, że dziw drzew nie powyrywał, jaże gałęzie i snopki z dachów w cały świat porwał, a pierwsze pioruny trzasnęły gdziesik w bory; całe niebo w mig posiniało niby wątroba, słońce zgasło, zawyły wichry i pioruny jęły bić jeden za drugim, grzmoty zatrzęsły ziemią i ognie błyskawic ozdzierały schmurzone niebo, oczy wyżerając blaskami. Domy dygotały od huków, a wszelkie stworzenie przyczaiło się w strachu. Na szczęście, że burza przewaliła się stronami, pioruny biły gdziesik daleko, wichura przeszła nie poczyniwszy szkód, niebo zaczęło się już wyjaśniać, gdy przed nieszporami lunął rzęsisty deszcz i poszła taka nawałnica, że w mig położyła zboża, rzeka wezbrała, a ze wszystkich rowów, miedz i bruzd waliła spieniona woda. Uspokoiło się dopiero pod sam wieczór, deszcz przeszedł i na zachód słońce się wykryło zza chmur czerwoną i promienistą kulą... Lipce ożyły znowu, ludzie jęli wywierać drzwi i wyłazić na świat, i dychać z lubością ochłodzonym powietrzem; pachniało wszyćko po deszczu, a już najbarzej młode brzózki i te mięty po ogródkach; przemiękła ziemia jakby się rozpaliła w słońcu; gorzały kałuże po drogach, błyszczały liście i trawy, paliły się spienione wody, spływające z radosnym bełkotem do stawu. Leciuchny wiaterek przegarniał pochylone zboża i rzeźwość mocna i weselna biła od borów i pól i przenikała duszę, że już dzieci z wrzaskiem brodziły po rowach i roztokach, ptaki ćwierkały w gąszczach, psy ujadały, księże perliczki darły się na płotach, a wszystkie opłotki, drogi, chałupy i obejścia zadzwoniły przekrzykami i rozmowami, nawet już tam kajś kole młyna zawiodła któraś piesneczkę: Deszczyk rosi, zrosi me, zrosi me – Moja Maryś, nocuj me; nocuj me! Zaś od pola wraz z rykiem stad spędzanych darły się jazgotliwe, prędkie śpiewki pasterek: Powiedziałeś, że mnie weźmiesz Skoro żytko, jarkę zeżniesz; A tyś zeżon i owiesek – Teraz szczekasz kieby piesek – Oj dana, da dana!.. Zaczęły też wyjeżdżać wozy ludzi, którzy ostali przeczekując burzę, ale wiela gospodarzy ze sąsiedzkich wsi pozostało w gościnie u Lipczaków: byli to ci, co tak poczciwie zjechali pomagać kobietom. Bogatsi ugaszczali ich po domach, nie żałując jadła ni napitków, zaś biedniejsze powiedły swoich dobrodziejów na poczęstunek do Żyda bo zawdy raźniej w kupie i w karczmie weselej. Chłopaki sprowadziły muzykę, że już od nieszporów roznosiło się z karczmy zawodzenie skrzypków, dudlenie basów i brzękliwy warkot bębenka. A i drudzy też gęsto pociągali na zabawę, gdyż od tyla czasu, bo od samych zapust, nie zbierali się na żadną ochotę. Narodu się naszło co niemiara, miejsc zbrakło, że sporo musiało się kuntentować siedzeniem na belkach leżących pod karczmą, jeno co czas był piękny i na niebie świeciły złote roztoki, to się gęsto kwaterowali pod ścianą, krzykając na Żyda, by im napitki wynosił. Że prawie sama młódź przepełniała karczmę, zaraz też z miejsca poszli oberkiem, jaże ściany i dyle pojękiwały, a przewodził tanom ku niemałemu podziwowi Szymek Dominikowej z Nastusią. Darmo go młodszy, Jędrzych, odwodził, cicho molestując, ale nie poredził, bo parobek się sielnie rozochocił i słuchać nie chciał, gorzałkę pił i do picia Nastkę i kamratów swoich przyniewalał, zaś co urznęła muzyka, dziesiątki rzucał grajkom, Nastkę wpół ujmował i z całej mocy wrzeszczał: – Jeno ostro, chłopcy, z kopyta, po naszemu! I nosił się po izbie kiej ten rozhukany źrebiec, pokrzykując srogo i bijąc siarczyście obcasami. – Wiechcie, jucha, z butów powytrzącha! – szeptał Jambroży, robiąc łakomie grdyką ku pijącym pobok:– A wali kulasami kiej cepem: jeszcze mu się rozlecą! – dodał głośniej, bliżej się podsuwając. – Baczcie ino, żebyście sami czego nie stracili – mruknął Mateusz, stojący ze swoimi kamratami. – Gorzałki bym się z wami napił na zgodę – rzekł śmiejąc się Jambroży. – Naści, szkła jeno nie zechlaj, pijanico! – podał mu pełny kieliszek i odwrócił się plecami, bo Grzela, wójtów brat, zaczął im cosik raić z cicha; że wsparci o szynkwas słuchali uważnie nie bacząc na tany ni na stojącą przed nimi gorzałkę: Sześciu ich było zebranych, wszystkie najprzedniejsze we wsi parobki, same rodowe, gospodarskie syny, radzili pilno, ale że wrzask się robił coraz większy i ciasnota, to przenieśli się do żydowskiej stancji, gdyż alkierz zajmowali gospodarze ze swoimi gośćmi. Izba była ciasna; zapchana rozbabranymi betami, w których spały Żydzięta, iż ledwie się pomieścili przy stole. Jedna łojówka kopciła się w mosiężnym świeczniku, wiszącym u pułapu. Grzela puścił flaszkę w kolejkę, przepili raz i drugi, ale jakoś nikto nie zaczynał, z czym przyszli: jaże Mateusz rzucił drwiąco: – Zaczynaj, Grzela, to kiej wrony na deszczu tak siedzita! Nie zdążył Grzela zacząć, gdy wszedł kowal i witał się szukając, kaj by przysiąść. – Smolipysk jucha, zawdy tam wzejdzie, kaj go nie posiali! – buchnął Mateusz. – W twoje ręce, Michał! – dodał zaraz, tłumiąc gniew. Kowal wypił i nadrabiając miną ozwał się żartobliwie: – Nie łasym cudzych sekretów, a nic tu, widzę, po mnie... – Rzekłeś! Dobrze wama z Miemcami w piątki na sperce z kawą, to jeszcze lepiej będzie dzisiaj, we święto... – Powiadasz Płoszka bele co, jakbyś się napił... – odburknął. – Powiedam, co wiadomo, że co dnia z nimi hańdryczysz. – Kto mi robotę daje, temu robię, nie przebieram. – Robotę! co inszego ty z nimi obrabiasz – rzekł ciszej Wachnik. – Jakeś i z dziedzicem nasz las obrabiał – dodał groźnie Pryczek. – Widzi mi się, co na sąd trafiłem... cie! jak to wszystko wiedzą. – Dajta mu spokój, robi swoje bez nas, to i my weźmy się do swojego przez niego – powiedział Grzela patrząc mu ostro w ślepie rozbiegane. – Kiejby was strażnik dojrzał przez okna, pomyślałby, co się zmawiacie na kogo! – niby to drwił, ale wargi mu się ze złości trzęsły. – Może i tak, jeno nie na ciebie: za małaś figura, Michał. Nacisnął czapkę i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. – Przewąchał cosik i na zwiady przyleciał. – Gotów teraz iść słuchać pod okno. – O sobie jeszcze co takiego usłyszy, że mu się odechce. – Cichojta no, chłopcy! – zaczął Grzela uroczyście. – Mówiłem już wama, co Podlesie nie przedane jeszcze Miemcom, ale leda już dzień mogą pojechać do aktu, a nawet mówili, co na przyszły czwartek. – Dyć wiemy i trzeba na to zaradzić! – zawołał niecierpliwie Mateusz. – Radź, Grzela: na książce umiesz, gazetę czytujesz, to ci łacniej. – Bo jak Miemce kupią i zasiędą o miedzę, to będzie jak w Górkach: powietrza prosto zbraknie do dychania w Lipcach i z torbami pójdziemy albo do Hameryki. – A ojce jeno się we łby skrobią, wzdychają i zaradzić nie poredzą. – I z gospodarek nam nie ustąpią! – rzucali jeden po drugim. – Wielka rzecz Miemcy! siedziały takuśko w Liszkach a nasi ich wykupili co do jednego, że zaś w Górkach było inaczej, to same chłopy winowate: piły, procesowały się cięgiem i torby se wygrały. – To i z Podlesia możem wykupić i przegnać! – wołał Jędrek Boryna, stryjeczny Antka. – Łacno mówić: teraz nie ma za co kupić; chociaż tylko po sześćdziesiąt rubli morgę sprzedają, a potem to znajdziesz z jakie tysiąc złotych za to samo?... – Żeby ojce wydzieliły każdemu, co jego, a prędzej by poredził. – Bo pewnie, juści! Zaraz bym wiedział, co robić! – zawrzeszczeli. – O głupie, głupie! To starzy z całego ledwie się przeżywią, a wy na działach chcecie nazbijać pieniędzy! – przerwał im Grzela. Zmilkli naraz, bo juści taką prawdę rzekł, jakby obuchem zwalił w ciemię. – Bieda nie z tego, że ojcowie nie chcą wam popuścić gospodarek – mówił dalej – a jeno z tego, że Lipce mają ziemi za mało, że narodu cięgiem przybywa, gdyż co starczyło za dziadków la trojga, musi się teraz rozdzielać la dziesięciorga. – Święta prawda! Juści, że tak! Juści! – szeptali sfrasowani. – To kupić Podlesie i podzielić! – wyrwał się któryś. – Kupiłbyś wieś, jeno pieniądze gdzieś! – mruknął Mateusz. – Czekajta jeno, może się i na to znajdzie jaka rada. Mateusz się naraz zerwał, buchnął pięścią w stół i zakrzyczał: – A czekajcie i róbcie sobie, co chcecie, mnie już dosyć i jak się ozgniewam, to rzucę wieś i do miasta pójdę, tam lepiej ludzie żyją. – Twoja wola, ale drudzy muszą tutaj ostać i jakoś sobie radzić: – A bo już wytrzymać nie mogę, jaże diabli człowieka bierą: ciasnota wszędy, że chałupy dziw się nie rozwalają, tyla w nich siedzi, bieda jaże piszczy, a tu pobok leży ziemia wolna i prosi się, by ją wziąć... a nie ugryziesz, choćbyś zdychał z głodu, nie ma jej kupić za co i pożyczyć nie ma od kogo. Żeby to wciórności z takim urządzeniem. Grzela opowiedział, jak to jest indziej po drugich krajach. Słuchali wzdychając żałośnie, a Mateusz mu przerwał: – Cóż nama z tego, że drugie dobrze mają! Pokaż głodnemu miskę pełną i schowaj, niech się nachla patrzeniem! Dobrze mają: kaj indziej to jest opieka nad narodem, nie tak, jak u nas, gdzie każden chłop rośnie se jako ta dziczka w czystym polu, że czy zmarnieje, czy też wyrośnie – co to kogo swędzi?... bele jeno podatki płacił, w rekruty szedł i urzędom się nie przeciwił! Mierzi mi się już takie życie i do grdyki idzie... Grzela, wysłuchawszy cierpliwie, zaczął znowu swoje: – Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby Podlesie było nasze. Przysunęli się jeszcze bliżej, bych i słowa nie stracić, gdy naraz taki wrzask wstrząsnął całą karczmą, jaże szyby zabrzęczały, i muzyka grać przestała. Poleciał tam któryś na przewiady i opowiadał potem ze śmiechem, co się stało: Dominikowa narobiła takiego piekła, przyleciała bowiem z kijem po synów, chciała ich bić i siłą do domu zabierać, jeno co się oparli, matkę z karczmy wypędzili, a teraz Szymek jął pić na umor, zaś Jędrzych pijany do cna ryczy w kominie. Nie pytali o więcej, gdyż Grzela zaczął wykładać swój sposób, który był taki: z dziedzicem się pogodzić i w zamian morgi lasu zażądać po cztery morgi pola na Podlesiu! Zdumieli się wielce i strasznie rozradowali taką możliwością, a Grzela jeszcze powiadał, co tak samo się ugodziła jedna wieś koło Płocka, o czym był wyczytał w gazecie. – Dobra nasza, chłopcy! Żydzie, gorzałki! – krzyknął Płoszka we drzwi. – Za trzy morgi boru rychtyk by nam wypadło dwanaście pola! – A nam z dziesięć, cała gospodarka! – I niechby dodał co niebądź krzaków na opał. – A za paśniki mógłby dać choć po mordze łąki. – I nieco budulcu na chałupy! – wołali jeden przez drugiego. – Jeszcze trochę, a będziecie chcieli, żeby wam dodał po koniu z wozem i po krowie, co? – przekpiwał Mateusz. – Cichocie no!... trzeba teraz namawiać, aby się gospodarze zebrali, poszli do dziedzica i przełożyli, czego chcą: może się i zgodzi. Mateusz mu przerwał: – Jak nie ma noża na gardle, to się nie zgodzi: jemu zaraz potrza pieniędzy i Miemcy je dadzą choćby jutro, niech się tylko zgodzi... A nim się nasi wydrapią po łbach, nim się naredzą, nim się na jedno zgodzą, nim baby przeciągną na swoją stronę, to miesiące przejdą, dziedzic ziemię przeda i plecy wypnie: będzie miał o czym czekać, jak wypadnie sprawa z borem. Grzelowy sposób jest mądry, jeno widzi mi się, trza go innym końcem stawiać do pionu. – To gadajże, Mateusz, radź! – Nie gadać, nie naradzać się, a trza zrobić tak samo jak z borem. – Czasem tak można, a czasem nie! – mruknął Grzela. – A ja ci mówię, że można, w inny ździebko sposób, a to samo wyjdzie... Do Miemców iść całą gromadą i spokojnie im zapowiedzieć, abych się nie ważyły kupować Podlesia... – A takie są głupie, że zaraz się nas ulękną i posłuchają! – Toteż im się zapowie, że jeśli nie posłuchają i kupią, to nie pozwolim im siać, nie pozwolim się budować, nie damy krokiem się ruszyć za pola. Zobaczycie, czy się nie ulękną! Wykurzymy ich kiej lisów z jamy. – A juści, niby to se nie poredzą!... jak Bóg w niebie, tak nas znowu za te pogrozy wsadzą do kreminału! – wybuchnął Grzela. – Zapakują, to i puszczą, wiekować tam nie będziemy, ale kiej nas wypuszczą, to la Miemców będzie jeszcze gorzej... głupie one nie są i przódzi dobrze rozważą, czy im wojna z nami pójdzie na zdrowie... Dziedzic też będzie inaczej śpiewał, jak mu kupców rozpędzimy, zaś nie... Ale już Grzela nie mógł wytrzymać, zerwał się od stołu i zaczął z całych sił odwodzić od tych zuchwałych zamysłów. Przekładał, jakie to z tego wynikną procesy, nowe straty la wszystkich, nowe marnacyje, że gotowi powsadzać ich za te ciągłe bunty na parę lat do kryminału... że to wszystko da się zrobić spokojnie ze samym dziedzicem... Zaklinał na wszystko i błagał, by nowego nieszczęścia nie ściągali na naród. Prawił ze dwa pacierze i jaże poczerwieniał, jaże całował ich posobnie molestując i prosząc, bych poniechali, ale wszystko to było na darmo, kiejby groch rzucał na ścianę, że w końcu Mateusz rzekł: – Prawisz kiej w kościele, jakbyś z książki wyczytywał, a nam czego inszego potrza! Wraz też wszyscy zaczęli mówić, zrywać się, tłuc pięściami w stół, a wrzeszczeć z wielkiej radości: – Dobra nasza, na Miemców iść, rozegnać pludraków! Mateusz mądrze radzi, jego słuchamy, a któren się boja, niech pod pierzynę się chowa! Ani sposób już było do nich mówić, tak ich ponosiło. Żyd w te pore przyniósł flachę, wysłuchał i ścierając na stole porozlewaną gorzałkę powiedział nieśmiało: – Mateusz ma kiepełe: mądrą radę daje. – Cie! Jankiel też na Miemców, no! – zakrzyczeli zdumieni. – Bo ja wolę trzymać ze swoimi, biedy się użyje, jak i wszystkie, ale jakoś z pomocą boską żyć można... Ale gdzie przychodzą Niemcy, to już tam nie tylko biedny Żydek się nie pożywi, tam pies nie ma co jeść... Niech one zdechną, niech ich ta... tfy... choroba wytłucze!... – Żyd i trzyma z narodem! Słyszeliśta, co? Dziwowali się coraz barzej. – Ja jestem Żyd, ale mnie w boru nie znaleźli, ja się tutaj urodziłem jak i wy, mój dziadek i mój ojciec też... to z kim ja mam trzymać?... co?... Czy to ja nie swój?... Przecież jak wam będzie lepiej, to i mnie będzie lepiej!... Jak wy będziecie gospodarze, to ja będę z wami handlował!... Jak mój dziadek z waszymi, no nie?... A coście mądrze o Niemcach myśleli, to ja całą butelkę araku postawię!... Wasze zdrowie, gospodarze podleskie! – zawołał przepijając do Grzeli. Pili gęsto i taka radość nimi owładnęła, że dziw Żyda nie całowali po brodzie, usadzili go między sobą i wszystko znowu rozpowiedzieli, radząc się go we wszystkim. Nawet Grzela się rozchmurzył i przystał znowu do nich, bych go nie posądzili o co złego. Narada już niedługo trwała, bo Mateusz się podniósł i wołał: – Do karczmy, chłopcy, nogi wyprostować, dosyć na dzisiaj!... Hurmą tam poszli, a Mateusz odbił zaraz jakiemuś Tereskę i puścił się z nią w tany, a za nim drugie zaczęły dziewki z kątów wyciągać, na muzykantów krzykać i w tany iść kiej wicher. Juści, co zaraz rzęsiściej gruchnęła muzyka, bo grajki wiedziały, że z Mateuszem nie przelewki, że płaci, ale i bić gotowy. Roztańcowała się karczma na dobre, z czubów już się galancie kurzyło, że wrzaski, muzyka; tupoty a siarczyste pokrzyki jakby wrzątkiem przepełniały izbę i na świat się rozlewały przez powywierane drzwi a okna, zaś pod ścianami na dworze też szła niezgorsza zabawa, brząkały kieliszki, gospodarze często do się przepijali, a raili coraz głośniej i coraz bełkotliwiej. Noc już się zrobiła, gwiazdy bystro zaświeciły, szumiały cicho drzewiny, a z mokradeł roznosiły się żabie rechotania i huczały niekiedy głosy bąków, po sadach słowiki zawodziły, ciepło było i pachnąco. Używali se ludzie wywczasu na świeżym, chłodnym powietrzu, a raz po raz jakaś para, trzymając się wpół, wysuwała się z karczmy i w cienie szła... Zaś pod ścianą było już coraz głośniej, gadali wszyscy razem, że trudno się było połapać. – ...a co jeno wieprzka wypuściłam, że jeszcze i ryja nie zdążył wsadzić w ziemniaki, a ta do mnie z pyskiem. – Wypędzić ją ze wsi!... Wypędzić!... – Baczę, co tak samo z jedną zrobili za moich młodych lat!... Przed kościołem do krwi ukarali, krowami wywieźli za kopce i był spokój... – Żydzie, całą kwaterkę krzepkiej! – Odebrała mleko mojej siwuli, odebrała!... – Obrać nowego, to każdy tak samo poradzi... – Wyrwać złe, póki większego korzenia nie zapuści... – Pleć zboże, póki chwasty nie zagłuszą... – Przepijcie no do mnie, a cosik waju rzeknę... – Byka bierz za rogi, a nie popuszczaj, jaże się zwali... – Dwa morgi a jedna – trzy morgi; trzy morgi a jedna – cztery morgi. – Pij, bracie, to i rodzone nie zrobiłyby poczciwiej... Rwały się z mroków postrzępione rozmowy, że ani rozeznał, kto mówił i do kogo; tylko jeden grubachny głos z Jambroża górował wyraźnie nad drugimi w różnych miejscach, przechodził bowiem cięgiem od kupy do kupy, to do karczmy zaglądał i wszędy wygarniając po kusztyczku, pijany już był całkiem, sielnie się potaczał, ale chycił przy szynkwasie któregoś za orzydle i jął go płaczliwie molestować: – Ochrzciłem cię, Wojtek, i twojej kobiecie tak dzwoniłem, jaże mi kulasy popuchły: postaw kieliszek bracie! A postawisz całą półkwaterkę, przedzwonię jej na wieczne odpoczywanie i drugą babę ci naraję... młodą, jedrną kiej rzepa! Postaw, bracie, półkwaterkę... Młodzież hulała zawzięcie, że cała izba wypełniła się wrzaskiem a wiewającymi kieckami i kapotami, już piesneczki przyśpiewywali przed muzyką i tańcowali coraz zapamiętalej, że nawet starsze kobiety wytrząsały się, piskliwie pokrzykując, a Jagustynka przedarłszy się do środka ujęła się wpół i bijąc nogami o podłogę wyśpiewywała chrzypliwie: Nie boję się wilka, choćby było kilka!... Nie boję się chłopa, choćby było kopa!... Kategoria:Chłopi